Delena Drabbles 3
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a new week and ten new moments for you to enjoy. includes; shadow, time and water! R&R please


_a/n: I'm so excited about writing these drabbles, and I'm so excited about how excited all you are about them! All of your wonder reviews mean the world to me and I will definitely be turning these moments into one shots. I think that some of them will definitely be crossing over. To be honest, I can't wait either. The excitement you guys get from reading a new story I get from writing it too, so trust me when I say, I will be writing as fast as I can to get the stories done for us both! Happy Reading!_

___Snow_

The first snowfall of winter was always Elena's favorite. Her town was coated in wonderful white fluff, seeming to paint it in a innocent glow. For a moment, she could almost pretend that there were no witches and werewolf's or vampires. Everything was new, and clean and fresh. Her parents were downstairs making breakfast, Jeremy was sitting at the table reading and the bus would be coming for them soon, but then a vehicle would drive by and turn some of the wonderful white fluff to brown muck, and she would remember all that had happened in the past three years and her heart would sink once more. The pain in her chest squeezed tightly as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"What's on your mind?" his voice was deep, and it should have scared her at least a little that he'd appeared out of nowhere, but being used to Damon Salvatore popping up uninvited was something she'd made herself accustomed to.

_Prey_

Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she wondered if it was going to burst out. The floor of the hallway was polished and slick and she found herself slipping as she ran from him. It was no use, she knew it. He was much faster than she was, he'd always be faster. Then just as she took a moment to consider left up the stairs or right into the living room, she was slammed against the wall, his fangs barred and his eyes wild. She looked up at him, afraid for a split second before they both burst out laughing. His hands went from tightly clenching her shoulders, to gently caressing her neck, his eyes softening back to the man she loved. "Must we play this game?" he whispered. "I'd rather get to the part where the hunter catches the prey."

She smiled and tilted her face toward his. "I'm pretty sure this counts as catching me." The smile that flickered across his face the next moment was to die for, and she found herself willing accepting his open arms.

_Blind_

How could she not see it? How could she continuously ignore it like there is nothing there? She notices everything else, and yet no matter how hard I try to be a better man, try to do the things that will make her happy- even when they go against my nature, she doesn't see it. I love her, I do. I hate loving her, I wish I could flick the switch and turn it off, but doing that would be killing a part of me, and part that I've come to find unbearable to live without. How can I make her see it, make her realize that she's just being blind, it's right in front of her. All she has to do is open her eyes and accept it, accept that she loves me, and prove that all this time spent changing myself for her hasn't been for nothing.

I see the way she looks at me, the emotions that flash across her face when she lets go for a moment. I'm not imagining this, I know I'm not. There is something going on between us, and no matter how many times I've tried to get her to talk about it, she just shuts me down and pretends that there is nothing there. Well, dammit there is something there and it's about damn time that she take off those blinders and sees it before I go mad from the waiting and the wanting. It's only a matter of time before one of us makes a move, and I guess it's going to be me.

_Damon_

I remember the first time I saw Damon Salvatore. I'd come to the Boarding House looking for Stefan, but he hadn't been there. Damon found me first, he'd smiled that smile and took my hand in his, pressing his lips to my fingers and doing _that _thing with his eyes that drives me crazy. He'd been sweet and charming, and I was almost completely lost in him. It was almost like being in the same room as Damon put me under a spell, and it wasn't until later that I realized the spell was attraction, hard and fast true attraction that could not be denied, even though I've been doing my hardest to deny it. I can still remember the fear coursing through my body after the crash that night, how terrified I'd been until I saw his face through the wreckage.

He'd picked me up and taken me away, which even though I'd fought and cursed him for it, had been what I'd needed. He was always there for me, in his own Damon way and he always seemed to know what I needed. I know it sounds foolish, and maybe it is, but I just can't help but to think about how different things could have been if I had met Damon first. Even now, I can close my eyes and remember the way his lips felt when I kissed him the night we thought he was dying. I'd been so terrified to lose him, so scared of what my life would be like without Damon Salvatore.

_Elena_

This has got to be one of the stupidest fucking things I've ever done. For decades I've been teasing Stefan for keeping a journal, and now here I am sitting with pen to paper and wondering exactly what to write about. I read some of my brother's entries, and found that he either complained about having to be a vampire or mooned over Elena. Well, since I love being a vampire, most of the time I guess I have nothing else to write about right now besides Elena. Not that I really have much to say, nothing is going on between us. Something may never go on between us at this rate. There is always some problem in the way of us actually getting to talk about our problem; the problem that I am in love with her and she refuses to admit that she is in love with me.

Not that I haven't tried to get her to admit it. I've only been working that particular angle everyday for two years now. But there always seems to be something in way, holding us back and as soon as we cross that bridge, have a moment of indescribable connection and almost make it past the barrier blocking her acceptance, something happens and we go off on another mission to save us all from the next big bad thing. Can't the world give me one fucking day off so I can get this girl into bed? Alright, maybe it's not that crude, but I guess when you get right down to it that's what I want. And I know, from the look in her eyes sometimes, it's what she wants too.

_Time_

Damon glared at the clock on the mantel that ticked noisily in the quiet living room. Each tick of the hand made him just the tiniest bit angrier. Honestly, how long did it take a woman to put a dress on? He looked from the clock to his watch and back at the stairs again. He'd been down here waiting for almost an hour now, what could possibly be taking her so long. With a huff and a curse, he pushed himself away from the couch and stalked over to the liquor cabinet, ready to pour himself a glass of bourbon and sit out the rest of the wait. But a small sound behind him made him stop and turn back, it was probably a good thing the glass wasn't in his hand yet or it would have ended up shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

The hour he'd spent waiting for her definitely had been worth it. She looked stunning, she looked glowing and if he hadn't been so stunned he would have walked over to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her right there. He wouldn't care if it pissed her off or if she wasn't ready for it. She looked good enough to eat, and he swore to himself that he would taste her before the night was over. She caught the look in his eyes and repressed the shudder it elicited in her blood and did a quick turn side to side. "What to do you think?"

_Water_

There was nothing sexier than a dripping wet Elena. Damon had decided this the day he had tossed her into the lake, clothes and all. Her stubborn streak had gotten the best of her then, and as he watched her swim around a few feet below him he could see it was coming back. She called to him again and disappeared under the water. For a moment his heart stopped and he wondered if she was drowning, his instincts instantly kicking in, but before he could even move she was back up and smiling at him. If she was going to be a brat like that, he was going to show her that two could play at that game.

"Alright Elena." He called out, slipping out of his shoes and tugging off his socks. "You want me to come in there, I'll come in there." The satisfied look on her face slowly began to fade away as she watched him undress, taking everything off except for the ring that allowed him to walk in the sun. As Elena watched him step closer to the edge of the small cliff she felt the water getting warmer around her, or maybe it was just her that was getting hotter.

_Breathe_

Considering the fact that I'm dead and all, it is pretty obvious that I do not need to breathe in order to continue to stay 'alive'. I have gone years without breathing in fact, even though it is a normal thing for my body to do. For instance, Stefan never stopped breathing after he'd turned. Some vampires don't stop, it's the easiest way for them to hold onto their humanity and pretend that they aren't really soulless, blood sucking monsters. Even in his early ripper days I could hear him breathing the unneeded oxygen into his lungs. It wasn't until Lexi came and brought him out of that idiotic state that I found myself slowly losing grip on what I'd worked so hard to keep.

Watching my brother give into his vampire nature had definitely worried me at first, even disgusted me and chased me away from him, but the bloodlust and need to hunt took over and I found myself following in his footsteps. The _ripper _never took me over, but you could definitely say that I did some bad things in my time. That was until I met Elena, and she breathed life and love back into me. And now, I find that I'm breathing again when I'm with her, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Sometimes I'll noticed the oxygen in my lungs before I really even realize I'm thinking about her, or I'll breath out slowly and know that she's coming up the drive.

Stefan once told me that being with Elena was like breathing again, like living and not having to be a vampire; even if the illusion was only for a few minutes. Now, I can understand what he meant.

_Haunted_

I loved Stefan, I honestly did. I loved him like I'd never loved anyone before. Loving a vampire is completely toxic, it's all consuming and it's the most wonderful, dangerous thing anyone can do. To be loved by a vampire though, is a million times worse. The draw you feel to be with them all the time, the little bits of your life that you give up to be with them is nothing compared to what they go through to be with you. I understand that know, I see in the way that Stefan is with the switch turned off, and the way I feel when Damon looks at me. To love me, Stefan had to give up his true self, he had to repress his vampire instincts and lie to both of us about who he was. I've come to terms with that now, I've accepted that the man I fell in love with was nothing more than a lie.

Damon however, has never not been himself with me. Oh, he's definitely lied to me and with malice, but he's never tried to change himself for me. He's improved his attitude toward humans and he's stopped feeding without abandon, but that's more so got to do with that fact that his constant quest to find Katherine is over. He felt he had to be bad for her, he had to kill and fight for her to love him, and with me he doesn't have to be anyone but himself. Of course, he still fights and he still kills but now its because he's protecting me. And I guess that's what haunting me the most about loving these brothers. Do I continue to fight for my first real, all consuming love and hope that he will go back to lying to himself about who he really is? Or do I let go and allow myself to fall head over heels in love for the vampire that truly loves me with his whole soul, and isn't afraid to be who he is, to show me what is he and still make me love him….

_Shadow_

Damon hadn't gotten used to looking over his shoulder. There was always going to be someone after you when you were a vampire whether it was a human out looking for revenge over someone you may have just drained, or another vampire that's not happy you came into his town looking for blood. Damon had fought off quite a many of each kind, and he learned over his time in the army and his time being a vampire that he did not appreciate the feel of being stalked and hunted. He was much for fond of being a predator than the prey, and the only place he'd begun to feel somewhat safe was his own house. He'd begun to relax a bit, began to stop constantly listening to every sound in the house before entering a room, and perhaps that was why he hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps behind him.

Perhaps that was why he hadn't taken the moment to sniff at the air and discover that a new perfume had entered the house, but as he turned into his bedroom, he did notice the shadow on the wall, and in a moment he had the body the shadow belonged to pinned against the wall, his senses working overtime to catch his mind up on what was going on. His nose recognized her scent, not natural and mineral. His ears recognized the familiar beating of her heart, although it was erratic at the moment, and he felt his body instantly respond to the closeness of hers. "God dammit Elena! What the hell are you doing?"

_a/n: here we are! I managed to survive the weekend without updating, and believe me it was hard. The only reason I did not post this sooner was because I didn't have any time. Sometime I wish I could just pause the world for an hour or so and write for a bit. Alas, time does not work like that and here we are Monday morning with a new start to our day. And of course, what better way to start it off (or end it for some of you that may not get to read this until later) than with a little Delena. I'm not sure if I will be putting up Drabbles 4 and 5 today, but we will see how the rest of the morning goes. For now, enjoy what I've written for you and let me know which your most excited for! _


End file.
